pokegearfandomcom-20200216-history
Red(Game)
Red ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Red is the player character in the Generation I's and Generation III's main playable character for Red,Blue,Yellow And Green And for GenIII FireRed And LeafGreen Story Red is a curious 11-year-old boy from Pallet Town. The Generation I instruction booklets explain that Red became interested in Pokémon after his best friend, Blue, stopped playing with him and became a bully. His adventure begins one day when Oak calls the two of them to his lab and gives them each a choice of Pokémon. Blue challenges Red to a Pokémon battle as soon as they get their Pokémon. A bit later, Professor Oak calls the two back, gives them each a Pokédex, and sends them on a journey to fulfil his dream of capturing every type of Pokémon. Red travels all over Kanto, filling in the Pokédex and defeating Gym Leaders. His rival Blue constantly stays one step ahead, and shows up quite a few times to impede his progress. When Red eventually reaches the Elite Four, he finds that Blue has beaten him to a milestone yet again and has become the league champion. Red defeats Blue in the final battle, and becomes the champion himself. Red from Generation I Red's main conflict in the games, aside from Blue, is Team Rocket, an infamous group of Pokémon thieves. Red clashes with Team Rocket many times in his quest. He defeats a group of grunts at Mt. Moon who are attempting to steal rare Pokémon fossils, and defeats another group ahead at a bridge in Cerulean City. Red protects the Pokémon Tower and Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town and destroys their hold on the Game Corner. After he foils their plot to take over Silph Co., Red encounters Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, as the final Gym Leader in Viridian City. Upon defeating him, Red stops the group's world domination plots once and for all, though a few remaining grunts, many who appeared and were defeated by Red on Chrono Island in Generation III, would band together in Johto to try and revive the group. By the Generation II games, Red is no longer the Champion and Lance has taken his place. Red's title is simply "Pokémon Trainer" in this Generation. He trains constantly on Mt. Silver and doesn't say anything to any Trainers he may come across (which could be a nod to the fact that Red never really spoke in previous games). When Gold or Kris meets Red in Mt. Silver, Red has the strongest party of Pokémon (with static levels) an NPC opponent had ever had in the series, including a Level 81 Pikachu, until Pearl's team in Pokémon Platinum. Red also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2 as the last trainer players face in the combined Gym Leader Castle, after the defeat of all of the others. Optional names for Red Red sprite from Generation I Red backsprite from Generation I Red sprite from Pokémon Yellow Red backsprite from Pokémon Yellow Red sprite from Generation II Red sprite from Generation III Red backsprite from Generation III Language Red/Green/Blue/Yellow FireRed/LeafGreen English Red Ash Jack Blue Gary John Yellow Ash Jack Red Fire Green Leaf Ash Gary Geki Hiro Jak Janne Jon Jonn Kamon Karl Kay Kaz Kene Max Oscar Ralph Roak Toru Taylor Tosh Japanese レッド (Red) サトシ (Satoshi) ジャック (Jack) グリーン (Green) シゲル (Shigeru) ジョン (John) ブルー (Blue) ツネカズ (Tsunekaz) ジャン (Jean) イエロー (Yellow) サトシ (Satoshi) ジャック (Jack) レッド (Red) ファイア (Fire) グリーン (Green) リーフ (Leaf) カモン (Kamon) ケイ (Kei) ケン (Ken) サトシ (Satoshi) サトル (Satoru) シゲキ (Shigeki) シゲル (Shigeru) ジャック (Jack) ジャン (Jean) ジョン (John) タカオ (Takao) タカシ (Takashi) タケヒロ (Takehiro) ツネカズ (Tsunekaz) テツオ (Tetsuo) トオル (Tōru) ヒトシ (Hitoshi) ヒロアキ (Hiroaki) ヒロキ (Hiroki) マサオ (Masao) German Rot Ash Jack Blau Gary John Gelb Ash Jack Rot Feuer Grün Blatt Bert Chris Daniel Gerd Hans Helge Jack Jan John Jon Ralf Rolf Sven Tobi Udo Uli Uwe French Red Sacha Paul Blue Regis Jean Yellow Sacha Paul Italian Rosso Ash Gigi Blu Gary Pippo Giallo Ash Gigi Spanish Rojo Ash Jaime Azul Gary Juan Gualdo Ash Jaime Pokémon Red is the most highly skilled Trainer in the Generation II games. His team references Pokémon Yellow, which is based on the anime, causing many to call him Ash. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal 7700 showPKMN Trainer Red Gold, Silver, and Crystal - Mt. Silver Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 N/A showPKMN Trainer Red Round 1 - Mt. Silver Round 2 N/A showPKMN Trainer Red Round 2 - Mt. Silver In the Super Smash Bros. series Red about to switch Pokémon. Red in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with his Pokémon. Red's hat actually was the first object that made an appearance in the Smash Bros. series, worn as one of the alternate outfits of Pikachu. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Red himself appears in Brawl, in his Generation III design, here named Pokémon Trainer (his actual name is not given in the game). He stands in the background and sends his Pokémon into the fight, which are alternated between Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard in that order; each is a member of one of the Kanto starter evolution families. His main stage, as well as Pikachu's, is Pokémon Stadium 2, Spear Pillar and Melee Stages: Pokémon Stadium. He is voiced by Michele Knotz in the English version and 半場友恵 Tomoe Hanba in the Japanese version. Instead of fighting like other characters in the game, Red battles using his team. Their moves are as follows. Note that all three Pokémon's Final Smashes combine to form Triple Finish. In terms of gameplay, Squirtle is very quick and good at rapid-fire close range attacks, but light and easily KO'ed. Ivysaur is a good all-around fighter with balanced range and abilities but is poor in mid-air maneuvers. Charizard is very powerful and its attacks have lots of knockback, but it is very slow - its flying and gliding abilities make it excellent at returning to the stage, however. His Final Smash is Triple Finish. It is a combination of Squirtle's Hydro Pump, Ivysaur's SolarBeam, and Charizard's Fire Blast. Pokémon Standard Special Move Side Special Move Up Special Move Final Smash Squirtle Water Gun Withdraw Waterfall Hydro Pump Ivysaur Bullet Seed Razor Leaf Vine Whip SolarBeam Charizard Flamethrower Rock Smash Fly Fire Blast Subspace Emissary The Pokémon Trainer is first encountered by Lucas in The Ruined Zoo. For most of the game, the two are paired together. Pokémon Trainer's mission is to capture Charizard and Ivysaur while Lucas's is to save Ness. On their way to the Ruins, the two are ambushed by Wario, who is eventually defeated by the two. Later in The Ruined Hall, they are attacked by Galleom. Once defeated, it sets off a timer bomb. Lucas saves Pokémon Trainer and they are then both saved by Meta Knight who carries them away from the explosion, which sucks up Wario's trophy into Subspace. From then on the two join him, Marth, and Ike on their quest to take down the Subspace Army. Codec information (on Shadow Moses Island) Solid Snake: "Pokémon Trainer... That's the guy giving orders behind a Pokémon, right?" Roy Campbell: "Right, and this Pokémon Trainer is controlling Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. They represent water, grass, and fire, and they're all powerful." Solid Snake: "So he makes his Pokémon fight while he sits back and watches. Sounds like a good deal if you ask me." Roy Campbell: "It's not like that, Snake. Those Pokémon wouldn't know what to do if the Pokémon Trainer wasn't there giving orders. In every battle, there's a soldier doing the fighting, and a commander telling him what to do. By working together as a team, they accomplish much more than either could on their own. So let's do this together, partner." Solid Snake: "...Yeah... Whatever you say, Colonel." Trophy information Pokémon Trainer A person who raises Pokémon and trains them as partners in battle. In battle, a Trainer gives orders to the Pokémon and uses items. It's not an exaggeration to say battles can be won or lost on a Trainer's single strategic move. Trainers pour their hearts into their Pokémon and share anger, sadness, and joy as they adventure in hopes of becoming Pokémon Masters. Triple Finish The Final Smash of the Pokémon Trainer. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard join forces to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, SolarBeam, and Fire Blast. This is the only time all three of them appear on the screen together, so this move boasts the strength of three in one. A window will appear on the screen, but don't worry about it. In the TFG Red appears as a common trainer figure in the launch set, Next Quest, of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. Counterparts Ash Ketchum from the anime and The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga was designed based on Red. Furthermore, Ash's name comes from one of the optional names for Red. This has caused many fans to mistake Red for his anime counterpart. However, they are analogous but not the same and using one's name for the other is always a mistake. There are also many fans that believe that the main hero from Pokémon Yellow is Ash. This is also untrue. Pokémon Yellow's protagonist is still Red but slightly redesigned to look more similar to Ash, much like the storyline was designed to be closer to the anime. In other words, Ash in the anime is based on Red in the game series, but this cannot imply after all that they are the same. Although this idea is of the most debatable topics in Pokémon, thinking about the analogy between the two characters is more convenient than considering them totally similar. Another anime counterpart could be Ritchie, another character with a Pikachu, who some see as a "perfect" manifestation of Ash, and a more closely-designed character to the original Red. Other counterparts include Red from Pokémon Special manga, Satoshi from Pokémon Zensho manga, Isamu Akai from Pocket Monsters manga, who also made a cameo appearance in anime, and Shū from Pokémon Get da ze! manga. Trivia When Red is encountered in Mt. Silver during Generation II, he has no speech, merely repeating an ellipsis before beginning the battle. This is a reference to the fact that during Generation I he is a silent protagonist, answering only "yes" or "no" questions. Just like there is hardly any information on Ash's father, the same is true of Red's father, except for this one mention, when the player examines one of the SNES's in the Celadon Department Store in Generation I: "A sports game! Dad'll like that!", suggesting that he does have some kind of presence. Until the release of Pokémon Platinum, Red's team was at the highest level of any normal Trainer battle in the games (this excludes the Battle Tower and Battle Frontier, along with Stadium games and the like). His Pikachu had been the highest-leveled Pokémon one can face, as well, one level higher than Arceus in the wild. However, with the release of Platinum, the levels of the player's rival's Pokémon have been boosted, and Magikarp can be found as high as level 100 in the Resort Area. Eventually his starter Pokémon will be level 85, and he has three other Pokémon that equal or exceed the level of Red's Pikachu. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Pokémon Trainer is the first Pokémon character, other than Pikachu, that didn't need to be unlocked. An unused default name for Red in the Generation I games was "NINTEN". Conversely, Blue's unused default name is "SONY". While normally unviewable, changing a few addresses within the game's code can allow for these names to appear.1 This references the fact that in the years surrounding the releases of the Generation I games, Sony was Nintendo's main competition, and may possibly reference the main character of another Nintendo RPG, Mother. The majority of his Japanese default names from FireRed and LeafGreen are shared with Lucas. The three Kanto starter Pokémon used in his Generation II battle all have moves that appeared on their Base Set cards. In other languages French: Red German: Rot Italian: Rosso Spanish: Rojo Korean 레드 Redeu